Insanity Got Nothing on Us!
by Purple Mystic
Summary: Enjoy! A random Story on The DP cast and I making a movie! Enjoy! RxR! I'll give you... CHOCOLATE! Review!


**Insanity got nothing on us!**

(Evil Danny (ED) had Sam in his arms, while Sam tried to get him off; it didn't work.)

Sam: I hate you. T.T

ED: I love you, too. Now kiss- (I smack his head)

Me: ''' CUT!!! CUT!!! THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!!!!!!!

ED: ...? Um, excuse me, this is not a movie set!

Me: Yes, but this is not real life either! Suck it up!

ED: T.T... Prepare to die.

Me: "And ED started to do the chicken-noodle-soup!!!"

ED: 0.0! WTF!? (starts to do the CNS)

Sam: ...

Me: You see, I'm the author/narrator! I control what happens!

Sam: No wonder your stories suck. :D

Me: T.T... "And Sam started to kiss Dash!"

Sam: 0.0 (suddenly, out of Nowhere!; Dash appears and Sam started to kiss him)

Dash: Ahhh! ''' She still tastes like geek!

Sam: Blehhhh!!! And you still taste like failure!

Me: Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!!

ED: Okay, okay, we'll do your stupid movie, story! Whatever! Make me stop! TT My legs hurt.

Me: 9.9 Whimp! "Ed stopped doing the CNS and Sam stopped kissing Dash"

Sam: Blehhh... Thank you!

Dash: Call you! disapears

Sam: 0.0

Me: 'kayyyyy... LILY! KRIS! MYSTICS!!!!!

Lily, Kris, and the Mystics: WHAT!!!???

Me: It's Movie Magic!

Mystics: ... Maya needs to stop writing jokes for you.

Maya: T.T

Me: Rigggghhhttt... Okay! We need the DP cast, the "Skittles Cast" and... CHOCOLATE!!!!!

Mystics: ... We'll get the first two. (runs off)

Lily and Kris:...

Lily: Last Larry!

Kris: Darn it! (goes to get chocolate)

Me and Maya: WOO HOO!!!

Sam: T.T This is fun...

(Cut Scene!!)

(Sam is in a pink tutu and wearing flippers on top on the empire state building; Danny is wearing Superman pajamas and holding pancakes; Tucker is wearing an outfit with a T-Shirt that says "Wuss Boy")

Sam, Danny, Tucker: T.T ...

Me: Roll it!

Sam: Why am I in A PINK TUTU?????!!!!!!!!

Danny: Superman Pajamas?

Tucker: WUSS BOY?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!

Me: Cuz I say so; Cuz I said so; Tucker you know your a wuss. 9.9

Sam, Danny, and Tucker: T.T

Me: ... FALALALA LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:...

Me:... Kay.

Danny: Right... What's my line?

Me: sigh "NANANANANA NANANANA BATMAN!!!! BATNAM!!!!"

Danny:...

Sam:... Okay. It official. Your an idiot.

Me: Don't make me say Dash starts to kiss Sam and start to make out!

Danny and Sam: Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: Danny?

Danny: T/////T

Me: Ooooooooooooooo! "Danny admits to Sam he likes her!"

Danny: o.o "Sam, I love you"

Me: "Sam loves him, too!"

Sam: o.o "I love you, too!"

Lily: Yes!! Muhahaha! Shade owes me $5000!!!

Cara:... Shade needs to stop betting.

Me: Kay! Tucker! Sing the theme song I taught you!

Tucker: T.T Never.

Me: 9.9 "Tucker started to sing the theme song I taught him!"

Tucker: Darnit! oo "I'm wuss boy!  
Nananananana Wuss Boy! Yeah!  
I'm wimpy! I'm slow!  
Call me "DeDeDe!! Yeah! Yeah!  
I'm stupid! I'm retard!  
Make me go sleepy! Yeah! Yeah!  
I'm wuss boy!  
Nananananana Wuss Boy! Yeah!  
I'm... Wuss Boy! Yeah!"

Danny:... Okay, Wuss boy! To the Wuss Mobile :D

Wuss Boy (Tucker): T.T

Me: Cut! Print! Beautiful!

Tucker: 0.0!!! YOU WERE TAPING???!!!!????!!!!!?????!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!

Me:... Well, Duh!

Tucker: T.T I quit!

Me: 9.9 "And Tucker said, "He wanted to be re-hired!"

Tucker: "Re-hired me!"

Me: Kay!

Tucker: Good- Wait... darnit!

(Next Scene!!!!)

(Sam and Danny were in a ballroom, simliar to "Beauty and The Beast", and Sam was dancing with Danny)

Sam: Danny... I can't say this!

Danny: What?

Me: CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What Sam?

Sam: ''' You expect me to say this!?!

Danny: What? looks at script "Danny... I'm in love with Jazz" What's wrong- wait, JAZZ?????!!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ...(shrugs) Must be a typo.

Sam and Danny: HOW COULD YOU GET "YOU" MIXED UP WITH "JAZZ" ????!!!!???!!???!!!!!???

Me: What? I didn't type it! Orange Mystic did!

Sam to (Orange Mystic): WTF?!!!??

Orange Mystic: Okay... I'm a slash lover. (shrugs)

Sam:...

Danny: T.T CUT! CUT!

Me: Hey! I'm the author/narrator! See? I have the "CUT" thingy! CUT!

(Next Scene!!!)

Tucker: Oran Ah Goto, Mr. Roboto.

Danny:...What?

(Next Scene!!!)

Me: I SHALL KILL YOU WITH... A POTATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(...Next Scene!!)

Me:Okay, we have been working hard on this story-

(Everyone is half-asleep)

Me: But, it almost done!

Tucker: What's the title?

Me:... Okay, now we have to do this story OVER!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone, except me and Tucker: TUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tucker: 0.0!!!!! I'm sorry!

(After a loooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnng re-write, it's done!)

Tucker: Okay, what is it?

Me: Weeeeeeeeeeelll... It called, "Insanity got nothing on us!"

Sam:... That's this title. T.T

Danny: Which means... HEY!!! We have been working all this time on this!??!!!

Me: Duh!

Sam: T.T... Get ready to run.

Me: 0.0... Um, Byeness! runs off; people chase me

(ANGRY MOB)

Random Person: Hey! This would make a great story!

THE END!

**As you know, I own nothing!!! Enjoy and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Purple Mystic! **


End file.
